C40LF/D45S/D60HF (mtamaster edition)
The C40LF, D45S and D60HF orders are buses from New Flyer made between 1999-2004, then again with the C40LF 2011-2013. Numbers were the following: *185-672 *800-989 *990-999 *1000-1109 *1110-1174 *5250-5509 *5510-5769 Models 1996-1998 1000-1109 were the first D60HF and articulated buses ordered for NYCT. 1000-1001 were the prototype articulated buses before 1002-1109 was delivered. As this was the first artic order, they helped many contested depots with overcrowding, especially on the Bx1, Bx2, and Bx12. 1100-1109 were sent to MTA Bus before all buses retired by 2012. 1998-2000 (C40LF) 800-989 were C40LF buses built between 1998-2000, with 800-801 being the low-floor prototype CNG buses for the MTA. These buses originally operated by New York City Transit. In 2011, bus 801 was operated by MTA Bus Company shortly before retiring from service by 2013. 1998-2000 (D60HF) 5250-5509 were D60HF buses built in 1998-2001. These buses are operated by New York City Transit. In 2012-2013, most buses were retired and the remaining units were renumbered 4703-4709, 4800-4809, and 6350-6364 and sent to MTA Bus. In 2015, the 6300's retired and the other units returned to NYCT before full retirement in 2016-17. 5250-5251 were 1998 models and originally numbered 1110-1111. 1999 990-999 are D45S Vikings built in 1999. They are a unique bus in the Metropolitan Transportation Authority's (MTA) fleet, with only 10 units ordered. The Metropolitan Transit Authority of Harris County is the only other operator of Vikings in the United States. These buses are wheelchair accessible with two wheelchair positions accessed by a side Lift-U wheelchair lift. These buses are also equipped with air conditioning using a roof-mounted Thermo King R6-M1 HVAC (the only buses in the MTA fleet to date to feature roof-mounted air conditioning units.) Due to their height of 12 feet and 1 inch, they were only used on the X51 line throughout their entire operating services. One bus, 998, was retired in 2009 due to engine issues while the remaining buses retired in 2010 due to budget cuts. 2002-2004 5510-5769 were D60 buses built in 2002-2004. The 5000 series buses are operated by New York City Transit and the 1100 series buses are operated by MTA Bus. These were the last D60 buses ordered before the model was discontinued. in 2018, several units were renumbered to 1175-1181 and 150-184 because of the numbering conflict with the Metropolitan Transportation Authority 2017 Nova Bus LFS-A buses numbered 5439-5602. 1175-1181 and 150-162 were 2002 units with 163-184 being 2003 units. 2011-2013 The next and final C40LF buses only ordered for NYCT and MTA bus were 2011-2013 models. The contract for this order was awarded in July 2010 for a base order of 135 buses; 90 for New York City Transit and 45 for MTA Bus, which would be 185-319. Options in the contract are available for 285 buses for New York City Transit, 225 buses for MTA Bus, and 100 buses for assignments unknown at the time, for a total of 610 buses. In May 2011, the MTA exercised an option for 250 more buses, 320-569, which would be built immediately after this order. The final order of buses, 570-672, would be built in 2013. The remaining 257 buses would later be converted into the XN40 and XN60 orders in 2016-2018. The buses are a significant upgrade to the previous order of C40LFs, and also feature the MTA's blue stripe livery similar to that of the 2011 Nova Bus LFS order. These buses do not feature the amber emergency lights beside the destination sign and it is likely the MTA no longer specifies this feature. These buses have seating for 34 passengers or 28 passengers plus two wheelchairs. The seats are grey with medium blue plastic inserts, the new MTA standard, and paneling is light grey or deep blue.